The aim of this exploratory grant proposal is to categorize prenatal and neonatal psychosocial risk factors in Austin's tri-ethnic population (of Blacks, Mexican-Americans, and Anglo-American). "Psychosocial risk factors" may be defined as those psychological and sociological variables contributing to maladaptive caregiver-infant interactions and sociological variables contributing to maladaptive caregiver-infant interactions and subsequent developmental disorders. Psychological variables include parental personality and temperament, attitudes concerning infant-care (especially those of primiparous mothers), life stress factors, infant temperament and personality, and asynchronous caregiver-infant interactions. Sociological and demographic variables include social class, race and ethnicity. A taxonomy of psychosocial risk factors was derived from a review of the pertinent research literature, and more importantly from the inputs of a series of workshop and symposia discussions with Austin parents, health care providers, and infant development researchers. As a result of this input we plan to develop assessment procedures for identifying infants and parents at developmental risk, devise research designs for prediction of outcomes of infants at risk (e.g. development obesity, learning disabilties, child abuse) and suggest early intervention and prevention programs. During the exploratory grant year considerable effort will be devoted to the planning of research strategies for lingitudinal, multidisciplinary, collaborative study of the relationship of prenatal infant-care attitudes and neonatal caregiver-infant interactions in Austin's tri-ethnic population.